


Cry Baby Boy, I'm Right Here

by Anonymous



Series: Baby Boy Dream Anon Author [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Baby Boy Dream Anon Author, Big Little, Care, Care giver George, Crybaby Dream, Crying, Dream's POV, Fluff, Little Space, Little dream, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Tall little, Wetting Accident, breakdowns, bubble baths, pastel, sfw age regression, sfw little space, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream hated crying. He was an ugly crier. Full of shaky shattered sobs and a runny nose. The worse part was how often he found himself crying. The smallest things would get his chest tightening and his eyes teary. Dream hated it.He hated feeling small and vulnerable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Baby Boy Dream Anon Author [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: anonymous





	Cry Baby Boy, I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, Don't read. 
> 
> This is completely sfw. Very little plot. Just some soft comfort and the Dream Team taking care of Dream. 
> 
> This book will focus on Dream/George from Dream's pov. Next book will focus on George's pov.
> 
> Might add more chapters later, depending on how I feel.
> 
> ~Baby Boy Dream Anon Author~

It was all too much. He couldn’t do it. Dream felt his chest tighten as he struggled not to sob on stream. The words of his friend echoing in his ears. _”What’s going on Dream? Are you trying to get us to lose?”_ His hands moved on instinct, ending the stream and kicking himself off of the discord call. He couldn’t hear his friend’s protest as he left, the ringing in his ears far too loud. Dizzy with trying to hold in his tears, Dream tried to stand from his desk chair. His knees protested and he was on the floor. The sting of the hard ground on his knees was enough to make him shatter into a million pieces. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as Dream tried to suck in gasping breaths through his sobs. His whole body shook violently as he curled up on the ground. 

His lanky legs folded up against his chest and he felt a telltale cold wet between his thighs. Dream had wet himself. That revelation made his crying worse. His sobs and sniffs echoing in his room paired with the ding of his computer as his friends tried to contact him. It was too much. He couldn’t. Too much. Dream closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore it all. He was so alone in this moment. Alone, cold, vulnerable, and so very small. 

His phone dinged with a familiar tone, cutting through his sobs. _George._ Desperately, Dream sat up and reached for his phone still resting on his desk. The screen lit up as he pulled it down. There was one text from George. The streamer sat back against his desk as he opened it, tears still blurring his vision. His sobs were more scattered now, leaving him gasping and jerking with hiccups. 

G: Dream can we call? Are you okay?

Dream didn’t think as he pressed the call icon next to George’s name. He didn’t care what the other would think of him. All he wanted was comfort. Comfort and to not be alone any longer. “Dream?” His friend’s voice asked, worry thick in his tone even over the phone. Deam sniffled again, another shaky breath rattling through him. The words felt thick on his tongue, choking him from the inside. Why couldn’t he speak? Why was this so hard? Why was everything so hard? Dream’s crying picked up again, another wave of tears and sobs shaking through him. “Oh Dream. Are you crying?” George asked, his tone immediately softening. The lanky male nodded, before realizing George couldn’t see him. Another sob making him gasp shakily. “Mhm.” He ended up getting out. Even then it was near impossible. 

George seemed to get the idea that Dream couldn’t speak. “Hey hey, it’s ok. I’m right here. Take some breaths. Can you do that for me?” He asked gently as if speaking to a scared child. At any other time, Dream would have snapped at George that he wasn’t a baby. But right now. Right now he wanted nothing more than to hear more of George’s soft voice talking to him. “Dream honey, you are going to have to try to breathe. We gotta get you to calm down. Ok? I’m going to be right here. I’m not going anywhere. Try and take some deep breaths.” George continued, taking a few deep breaths of his own to show. 

Dream shook more as he tried to breathe, his sobs trying to cut through them. “That’s it. Keep going. You are doing so well.” George encouraged, continuing his own breathing for Dream to follow. The two stayed like that. With George talking Dream through calming down and Dream following the best he could. Eventually, with George’s help, the taller man managed to slow his crying to a few stray tears and sniffles. “There we go. You did so good Dream. Can I see you?” George asked gently. 

Dream nodded, turning on his camera and moving his arm out for George to see better. Only half of his face was caught in frame, his head resting against the drawers set into his desk. His usually bright eyes were puffy and still shimmering with tears, his cheeks pink and streaked with tear stains. A string of snot running down his nose that dream sheepishly tried to wipe away with his sleeve. He was a mess. George cooed softly, the noise making Dream relax a little more. He wanted George to be here to hold him. 

“Hey hey. Don’t rub your nose. It’s going to get raw. Can you go get some tissues?” He asked carefully, voice still soft and gentle. Dream nodded and shifted to try and stand. A gentle gasp being picked up from George’s end. “Did you wet yourself?” Dream’s cheeks burned as he looked down, noticing the itchy wetness between his legs. Oh no. Tears started to form again as Dream realized his friend had seen he had wet himself. “No no. Hey baby. It’s ok. It’s no big deal ok. Take some deep breaths.” George quickly corrected.

Dream stood on shaky legs as he sniffled and tried to calm down. He really didn’t want to start crying again. “How about you go in the bathroom and start a nice bath ok? That way you can get cleaned up.” George suggested softly. Honestly, a bath sounded awesome right now. Dream dragged his feet a little as he walked into his bathroom, glad it was so close because right now walking was so hard and he just wanted to sit down. He set the phone to sit up on the counter so George could still see him in the water. For some reason, Dream didn’t want to be out of the other’s sight. 

“Make sure the water is warm but not too hot ok? It will help you feel better I promise.” George said gently, that tone almost making Dream melt. He was safe. This was going to be ok. George was here and he was ok. The lanky boy turned on the water and plugged the tub, adding a little bit of his favorite soap to make bubbles. Bubbles and George made him feel better. Dream quickly stripped out of his dirty clothes and climbed in, letting the water continue to fill up around him. 

The hot water made him sigh, the steam helping to clear his blocked nose. Dream made another little sniffle and poked at the bubbles watching them drift about the tub. After another minute Dream turned off the water and let the bathroom fill with silence. “Are you feeling better?” George asked softly, breaking the silence. Dream nodded, still not feeling up to talking just yet. George walked him through cleaning up just like he did earlier. His gentle words helping Dream get back to himself. He wasn’t sniffling anymore, but he was still very fragile and small. Once the water started to go cold and he was cleaned up, Dream pulled the plug and let the tub drain as he climbed out and wrapped himself in one of his really big fluffy towels. 

“It’s getting late for you and I bet you are getting tired huh? How about you get dressed in some comfortable pajamas and get some dinner? How does that sound?” George asked as Dream went back to his room. “Is good.” The tall boy muttered, his voice quiet and soft. He set down the phone and dressed himself in his favorite nightclothes, not even bothering to be embarrassed. George has already seen enough. What was the point in still hiding it? 

His nightclothes were a very large custom-made pastel blue hoodie with little stars stitched around on it and a pair of soft pastel green sweatpants. Since Dream was pretty tall, it was hard to get oversized clothes, so most of the stuff he had in his wardrobe was custom made to be big on him since sometimes he just wanted to feel small. “You look very cute in those Dream. Now let’s get you some water and food, then you can get some rest ok? I know you must be tired.” George hummed. The compliment made Dream feel warm and fuzzy inside. He nuzzled the collar of his hoodie a little before grabbing his phone with his sweater paws and heading downstairs to his kitchen. 

He had some leftover chicken from the night before, and it was easy enough to reheat that in the microwave. “I want you to drink two cups of water. Can you do that for me?” George asked, his voice that same caring tone. Dream wanted to be good. So he nodded and reached into the cupboard for his favorite cup. It was a soft blue and grey space cup that was plastic so it wouldn’t break. Dream didn’t trust himself with the actual cups right now. He filled the cup with water from the fridge and sat on the counter to drink while the food cooked. 

“You’ve done so well for me. I am really proud of you Clay.” George praised, his tone genuine. Those words made Dream flush and kick out his legs. He wanted to be good for George. And he was glad that he did do good. “ Thankies ‘or ‘elping.” Dream slurred, hiding his face behind the cup. His words were soft and small, just like him. George gave a gentle laugh. “That’s my good boy. I’m glad I am here to help.” Dream finished the last of his water as the microwave beeped. 

The american pulled out his plate and set it on the counter as he filled up his cup with water again. He was starting to get sleepy, all of his crying having worn him out more than he cared to admit. But with a little gentle prompting from George, he managed to finish all of his dinner and water. “Good boy. I see you yawning, how about we get you to bed?” George hummed. Another yawn left Dream as he climbed back up the stairs and into his room. He flopped onto the bed, climbing up to his pillows. The bed was soft and warm. Dream sat up just enough to plug in his phone and set it up on his nightstand so George could see him. “C-can you stay?” Dream asked softly, looking up at his phone, wishing he was able to see George. 

“Stay on call?” George asked. Dream nodded, he really didn’t want to be alone again. “Of course. I’ll watch you ok?” George answered. That reassurance soothed Dream enough. He yawned again, reaching across the blankets to grab his favorite stuffed animal, a fluffy green bear George had got him. The soft gray pacifier was still clipped safely to it from the night before. Dream took off the protective cap and slipped the nip between his lips. “Get some sleep Dream. I’m right here.” George said gently. It didn’t take much longer for Dream to drift into sleep.


End file.
